1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to shooters"" platforms, and more particularly to a portable, collapsible structure which in its erected form supports both the shooter and the firearm.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices for supporting a marksman and his firearm have been known in the past. In their typical exemplification these earlier devices comprise either a large complement of separate structures or only limited support. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,414,949 to Peebles describes an adjustable shooting stand characterized by a base of substantial dimensions onto which seat structures and the firearm supports are variably mounted. While suitable for the purposes intended, the geometric separation of the support and the seat mounting both demand substantial dimensions in the base. Similarly large platform structures are taught in U.S. Pat. No. 5,173,563 to Gray and U.S. Pat. No. 5,271,175 to West III.
At the other extreme are those structures that focus on their transport convenience. Examples of such lightweight structures can be found in the teachings of U.S. Pat. No. 4,345,398 to Pickett, U.S. Pat. No. 5,149,900 to Buck, U.S. Pat. No. 5,287,643 to Arizpe-Gilmore, and others. While once again suitable for the purposes intended, these earlier examples exchange structural efficacy light weight and for transport convenience.
Then there is the third group of prior art examples which accommodate both the portability and structural complements, as exemplified in the teachings of U.S. Pat. No. 4,535,559 to Hall; U.S. Pat. No. 5,060,410 to Mueller, and others. While also suitable for the purposes intended, structures of this last kind are best transported in multiple packages.
Those in the art will appreciate that the function of a shooter""s support structure is best utilized in the field. In stationary settings, like at a target range, the portability element is of lesser importance, and rugged, massive, multiple-support structures are acceptable. Thus it is the structural efficacy of a very light, easily carried support assembly that best satisfies the remote forest or field locations of use while hunting. It is one such structure that is disclosed herein.
Accordingly it is the general purpose and object of the present invention to provide a collapsible, portable shooting platform which is both light and very rugged once erected.
Other objects of the invention are to provide a collapsible shooter""s platform that utilizes the interlinking of its pieces once assembled to enhance the stiffness thereof.
Yet further objects of the invention are to provide a folding shooter""s platform which is interlocked in its unfolded form by insertable leg structures.
Briefly, these and other objects are accomplished within the present invention by providing an elongate support panel comprising longitudinal pieces that are conformed to each other and include a central generally elongated panel segment flanked at both sides by lateral panel pieces which extend adjacent a common end portion of the central segment.
At the common upper surfaces both the central segment and the two flanking pieces include a common transverse slot of a convolved section for receiving a transverse L-shaped insert extending across the panel assembly. The lower common surfaces of the panels are similarly slotted with three T-shaped recesses, the first extending longitudinally part way into the forward structure of the central segment while the other two recesses are aligned generally diagonally towards each other from the rear corners of the lateral pieces and into the central segment. A set of T-sectioned support legs are then inserted into these recesses, thus providing both the support for the assembly and also the interlocking structure keeping the panel segment and the flanking pieces together. The forward leg, moreover, may also serve as the mount for an adjustable front firearm support while a shaped transverse recess in the panel segment is useful to receive a support slide on which an adjustable rear firearm support may be deployed. It should be noted that the depth of insertion of the forward leg can be varied, thus varying the separation of the forward mount from the rear firearm support, and the lateral receipt of the slide can similarly be controlled to accommodate various firearm configuration. Additionally, the slide is insertable from both directions, thereby accommodating left-handed marksmen as well. In this manner a light, robust shooter""s platform is devised which can be easily transported to a remote site.